Gumshoe: A Hidden Past
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Description: This is Gumshoe's forgotten past, taken away him by MILES EDGEWORTH! But because of Gumshoe's stupidity, he was never found guilty, that is…until now! Some OCCness
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is Gumshoe's forgotten past, taken away him by MILES EDGEWORTH! But because of Gumshoe's stupidity, he was never found guilty, that is…until now! Some OCCness

On June 16th, 1986, a genius only to grow up to be the most instant noodles devouring idiot in the world was born. His name…was …Phuffer Noose, but you might know him better as Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Yes as hard as it is to believe that a scruffy detective was once a forensic genius, he was, and he had a strange British accent.

The minute he was born, he could already talk and read at a 7th grade level, do complex math, and solve the most dangerous of crimes.

By the time he was 3 he had already graduated college, but he had a fear of pay cuts. However, (at first) he was constantly getting raises so this was never a problem. But since he was only 3, he had to wait until he was 15 to get a job.

He started off as a detective, for Dee Tective, a master detective, but you might know her better as Dee Vasquez. She changed her name after she got another job, so people wouldn't think she's a detective still. But back to Phuffer-

He immediately became the head detective after she quit, and has hired by Miles Edgeworth.

Edgeworth got fed up with Phuffer after he called him dumb compared to himself, Phuffer claimed that they should switch jobs; Edgeworth didn't like that. So he hit Phuffer in the back of the head…WITH A FRYING PAN!

Edgeworth thought that he was dead, so he started packing he bags, put on a fake moustache and planned to move to Canada.

"Who am I?" Phuffer asked as he woke up, Edgeworth saw the option to mess with him so he would get paid more instead of Phuffer.

"Your name is Gumshoe, Detective Dick Gumshoe, and you live on instant noodles." Edgeworth lied, "what are you doing lying on the floor? That's it, PAY CUT! I told you to clean up around here hours ago! So TAKE THAT!"

Phuffer now turned into a pathetic idiot because he had forgotten everything he had ever learned. He had to sell his house and live on instant noodles that he sometimes found in trash cans.

But wherever Edgeworth needs a genius, he hits Gumshoe with a frying pan on the head. So Phuffer Noose still kind of lives on.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Description: This is Gumshoe's forgotten past, taken away him by MILES EDGEWORTH! But because of Gumshoe's stupidity, he was never found guilty, that is…until now! Some OCCness

This one case was an especially frustrating for Edgeworth, so he ordered Gumshoe to come down there immediately with a frying pan, and, well…you can guess what happened next.

But Edgeworth was so frustrated, that he hit Phuffer with a frying pan twice. But instead of a smart, British detective reappearing, Phuffer turned into a smart, British, EVIL DETECTIVE!

Evil Phuffer took a good look at the evidence before secretly switching it…WITH FORGED EVIDENCE!

Back in court, the judge found out the evidence was forged, thus causing Edgeworth…TO GET HIS FIRST PENALTY!

At recess, Edgeworth yelled at evil Phuffer while hitting him with a frying pan again saying, "WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?"

"W-what?" Gumshoe stammered, trying to figure out what just happened. This was very hard for him, considering how hard it was for him to figure out things ALL of the time.

But while all this was happening, the former Dee Tective saw all of this happen, and she had the perfect plan to help Phuffer…

**Sorry it was so short! By the way, I'm writing this story with a friend, so some of the chapter ideas were her's. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Description: This is Gumshoe's forgotten past, taken away him by MILES EDGEWORTH! But because of Gumshoe's stupidity, he was never found guilty, that is…until now! Some OCCness

Today was a regular day for Edgeworth, or so he thought! It wasn't long before the police busted the door down and arrested him…FOR THE ATTEMPTED MURDER OF PHUFFER NOOSE!

Of course, Phoenix thought that he was in a dream so he agreed to defend Edgeworth, but…FRANZISKA VON KARMA WAS THE PROSECTUTION FOR THE CASE!

Phoenix didn't want to deal with Franziska again, but he thought he was still in a dream.

**Three days later…**

Phoenix and Franziska entered the courtroom, and Gumshoe was brought up to the stand to testify.

_Gumshoe's testimony:_

_Um…why am I here? I WANNA GO HOME...Not that I have one…_

_The last thing I remember is waking up in Edgeworth's office, and my head hurt a lot. _

_Can I go home now? I'm supposed to set up a campfire to cook my cup of noodles now._

"Not until Mr. Wright cross-examines you." The judge declared, pounding his gavel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gumshoe screamed, "I'm hungry!" Franziska whipped him, "shut up, you're always hungry!"

_Gumshoe's testimony:_

_Um…why am I here? I WANNA GO HOME...Not that I have one…_

"**HOLD IT!" **Phoenix screamed, "You're here to determine if Edgeworth attempted to murder you."

"M-murder?" Gumshoe stammered, "OF WHO? WHO DIED? I WANT TO LIVE! I WANNA !"

Franziska whipped Gumshoe again, "you're still alive, aren't you? Get back to testifying!"

_The last thing I remember is waking up in Edgeworth's office, and my head hurt a lot_

"I believe that is enough," Franziska declared, "this frying pan has the defendant's fingerprints on it, and the victim has a bruise on the back of his head."

"OW!" Called out a strange British accent, "the defendant hit me on the back of the head with a frying pan AGAIN!"

The jury started shouting, "GULITY! GULITY! GULITY!"

The judge cleared his throat, " I declare the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, gul-"

"OBJECTION!" Phuffer cried again, "he didn't mean to kill me, he just wanted more money. Sure, it was a cold hearted act, but not one worth going to jail first."

"OBJECTION!" Screamed Franziska, "I'd l-like to t-take a t-ten minute r-recess."

The judge nodded and banged his gavel.

During the recess, Franziska went up to Edgeworth.

"H-hello, Edgey…" Franziska said uncharacteristically shy, "DON'T CALL ME EDGEY!" Replied Edgeworth, who was currently in a bad mood.

"U-um its just…I think…I think I'm in love with-"

Everyone in the room blacked out before she could finish her sentence.

Back in court…

NOT GULITY…AND OVER 9000 PIECES OF CONFETTI FELL!

To be continued…

**Major Franziska OCCness, hold on to your seats, its only going to get funnier and crazier. Please review! **


End file.
